Merman
by rezdesignDA
Summary: Jack and Hiccup work in the same maritime research centre. While Jack is responsible for feeding the fishes, Hiccup is the leading oceanographer about the habit of sea dweller. But when Hiccups figures out that there is more behind Jack, everything changes. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Jack chewed on his pen. He was thinking or… to be honest, he was staring at that butt and that butt belonged to the oceanographer Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He was the lead researcher here in the maritime research Centre. Hiccup had never taken any notice of Jack and Jack didn't like that. He sighted. Why the hell should an oceanographer like Hiccup talk to someone who just fed the fishes, dolphins and whales?

Hiccup is the leading oceanographer about the habit of thalassian but the truth was that Jack knew more about the sea and its inhabitants than a human ever could learn. Jack huffed. "You know, you should ask him out or at least talk to him." Jack turned his head and looked at a girl around his age. She had incredibly long blond hair and green eyes. Her name was Rapunzel. "I know, I know. It's just…why should he talk to me? I mean I'm nothing special…" That was a lie. Rapunzel smiled cheering at him. "Jack, you never know if you don't try. The worst that could happen is that he says no." Jack shook his head. "I could get fired you know? That would be the worst." Rapunzel huffed. "You're such a pessimist!" Jack rolled his eyes. "And you're such an optimist." They starred at each other before they started laughing.

Jack was not just responsible for the feeding but also for all other paperwork that arises. So he was busy filling in some forms in the office when his object of desire entered the room. Jack silently continued. He heard how Hiccup put on the coffee machine. What Jack didn't know that Hiccup was observing him. Hiccup actually had taken notice of the pale boy at his first day. The boy looked very special with his snow-white hair and icy blue eyes. The boy always wore a scarf even during summer. Hiccup once heard Jack talking to Rapunzel. Jack had said he wore it because he had a very bad looking scar there.

Hiccup huffed and took his coffee. Jack never talked to him and Hiccup never talked to Jack but secretly Hiccup wished that they would talk with each other. Hiccup liked him.

After Jack finished the forms he got into his wetsuit. He would feed the animals in the ocean basins 9 to 11. In those basins were kept the dolphins, orcas, the manta rays and the marine turtles. Jack would always take a little extra longer with them because he liked playing and swimming with them. No one ever minded his extra time in the basins. Jack climbed up the long ladder to the wide opening. Every animal they kept here were placed in big glass basins. Of course all the basins were rebuilt lifelike. Jack put his diving mask on and slipped into the water. He would go home once he had finished.

Hiccup yawned. He usually never got to the center that early in the morning but there was still so many to do. At first he would…he stopped and turned to the basin he just passed. What was that? Hiccup got closer to it. It was the basins of the sharks but that tail before didn't belong to a shark so…what was it? Hiccup scanned the basin. There it was again! A slight blue reflection of a shimmering tail. What the? Hiccup hurried to the ladder and climbed it. When he reached the top he saw Jack sitting on the tiny platform. He wore his wetsuit. He looked surprised at Hiccup. "Have you seen that?" Hiccup got to the edge of the platform and looked down into the basin. "Seen what?" Jack asked while he put his mask away. "There was something in there that clearly didn't belong there." Jack just shrugged. "I've just fed the sharks and there had been nothing special or unusual." Jack climbed down the ladder and left Hiccup by himself. Hiccup looked again into the basin. He was sure that he had seen something and he would figure it out.

Jack rushed to the changing room. This had been a close one but how the hell should he have known that Hiccup would get here that early?! Usually he was all alone at this time! Jack huffed as he changed. Jack was just lucky that he had learned how to control it. He should be more careful in the next few days.

A few days passed and Hiccup hadn't seen that creature again. Maybe it really had just been imagination? He hadn't slept that much in that night so…maybe his eyes had tricked him? And Jack himself had said there had been nothing unusual…Wait…Jack of course! Hiccup changed his direction and walked straight to the office.

Jack was again chewing on his pen. He always did that. A bad habit. The door was burst opened and Hiccup entered. He looked at Jack. "I need to know something!" Jack gulped. Had he found out? "Have there ever been something unusual in the ocean basins? Like… I don't know… A creature that didn't belong there?" Jack was alone in the office so Hiccup was clearly asking him. "Uhm… There once had been a little mistake with the turtles and the squids but…" Hiccup shook his head. „Not like that! I mean… something shimmering? Something big… maybe as big as a dolphin or even bigger?" Jack shook his head. "No I've never seen something like that." Hiccup left the office without another word. Jack just hoped that this man would give up but Hiccup usually wasn't someone to give up that easily.

Hiccup decided to install some cameras above the basins so no one or nothing could actually get into the basins unseen. Of course he did that during night when no one else had been around and he didn't tell anyone that there were now cameras. Hiccup spent now most of his free time switching through the records. Hiccup recognized that Jack was the only one who ever got into the basins. No other employee gets so close to the animals like Jack did. Could it be… no. Every time Jack entered and left the basin he wore his wetsuit. So it wasn't possible. Hiccup huffed. It just had been his imagination he was now sure. This shimmering tail had been nothing.

Jack was glad when he heard that Hiccup had given up. Jack didn't have to fear him anymore so he just got back to his usual procedure.

Weeks passed and Hiccup suddenly remembered that he hadn't removed the cameras. Once he removed them he just asked himself if he should take a look at the recordings. Should he? Hiccup huffed and connected the cameras with his laptop. It can't hurt to take a look. He zipped through the records but it showed only Jack getting in and out of the basins but… Hiccup looked at the image in front of him. He couldn't believe his own eyes! That was phenomenal!

Jack entered the center. He came extra early like always. He got into the changing room and put on his wetsuit. After that he grabbed the food and climbed up the ladder. Once he reached the top he got into the water and took the food with him. Just for to be sure he took a look around but there was no one so he let it out. It was much more fun and much more comfortable to swim with his tail.

Once he had fed the animals he swam upwards and pulled himself up and sat down on the platform. "I knew it!" Jack turned shocked around and saw Hiccup. Jack just remembered that he still had his tail but how…why? Jack was scared and frightened. He just didn't know what to do. "but how's that possible?" Hiccup made a step towards Jack but Jack just threw up his arms in the air, trying to protect himself. Jack just hoped that this was a nightmare but then he felt how Hiccup grabbed his arms. No... this was real. Jack tried to get out of Hiccups grip but Hiccup didn't even think about to let go. Jack struggled until he found himself in Hiccup embrace. "You don't need to be afraid." Jack didn't know what to do now. He was trapped. Should he trust Hiccup or should he get back into the basin, turn back and wait until Hiccup was gone? But now that he got caught he couldn't continue working here. He will have to go back into the sea until the rumors were over.

Hiccup looked at Jack. He was still frightened. "When you're finished, come into my office. You can trust me." With that Hiccup got up and left Jack alone.

Jack swallowed. He stood in front of Hiccups office. What should he do? He had tried to get away but Hiccup had stolen his badge so he couldn't leave the building. Sure he could wait at the front door until somebody gets inside and slip out but that would take too long and would make Hiccup suspicious. Jack huffed and entered the office. Hiccup looked at him and portend him to sit down. Once Jack sat down Hiccup got up and locked the door. Jack just wandered into hell. He was sure of it. Hiccup sat back down in his chair and looked Jack over. Jack was clearly nervous. "You really don't need to be afraid. I won't do you any harm." Hiccup said and looked into Jacks eyes. "I just want to talk." Hiccup added and leaned back in his chair. Jack bit his lower lip and clutched his nails into the chair. "I've installed cameras and so I saw you getting in in your wetsuit but coming out with your tail. The shimmering thing I saw back then had been you right?" Jack just nodded. He wasn't able to speak. "So you can transform your legs into a tail whenever you want to?" Again a nod. Hiccup sighted. "I know you're very unsure but your secret is safe with me."

After that speak Jack tried his best to avoid Hiccup. He had already quitted. He will leave next month and disappear. He would start somewhere else. Maybe even on another continent. But the thing was that Hiccup didn't take his eyes off from him and that made it hard for Jack to avoid Hiccup but as long Hiccup wouldn't know about his quit everything was just fine. This hope faded when Hiccup stood in front of Jacks door. "What the- What are you doing here?" Jack asked but Hiccup just passed him and entered Jacks apartment. "Sure, come inside." Jack huffed and closed the door. Once Jack closed up with Hiccup, Jack got seized by the collar and was pressed against the wall. "You quitted!" Hiccup hissed into Jacks Face. "Yeah I did. I had no other choice!" Hiccup let go of him and trapped Jack between him and the wall. "Why?!" Hiccup was furious Jack could see that. "I told you already! I had no other choice!" Hiccup squeezed Jacks shoulder. "I told you that your secret is save with me!" Jack shook his head. "It's not that. It's just… You found out so other could find it out too! Just imagine when we would talk about it and someone else would hear! A few hours later I would be a test object in a laboratory!" Hiccup suddenly saw that this had been what scared Jack so much. To end as test object. He let go of Jack. "I won't let this happen." Hiccup whispered and looked at Jack. "I will make sure that you will never be a test object." Jack didn't know what to think about this. "Why?" Hiccup looked at Jack. "I know we never talked with each other but I some kind of like you." Hiccup said and smiled at Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack enjoyed himself at the ground of the sea. He played with a little anemone clown fish. Since Jack had quitted he spend most of his time in the sea. He had really missed that. Of course he was still in contact with Hiccup and his other Friends he had made but the most of the time he spent alone. Well not really alone. There were still other thousands and millions of fishes or even dolphins and whales, even some other mermen and mermaids. Jack really liked swimming with all of them. That was when Jack saw a big shadow. He looked upwards and saw a blue whale travelling alone. Jack smiled and swam upwards towards it. Jack swam along the whale right in front of its right eye. They swam together until Jack saw that the sun was setting. He had promised Hiccup to visit him tonight. Jack said Goodbye to the whale and returned to the beach. Jack transformed his tail back into legs and got out in his swim trunks. He grabbed his towel and his clothes which he had left at the Beach and ran back home, still soaking wet. He was already late.

Once Jack had been home and had changed he made his way to Hiccups house. Hiccup gets very well paid and owned a house (Mansion would be better) near the sea. Jack rang the bell and Hiccup opened up. "I know I'm late." Hiccup huffed but smiled. "Nah, it's fine. Come in." Jack smiled and got inside. Jack followed Hiccup into the living room. "So… What do you want to talk about?" Jack asked while he took a look around. "Why don't you first sit down?" Hiccup said and patted on the place next to him. Jack sat down next to Hiccup on the sofa and looked at him. Hiccup took a strand of Jacks hair. "Your Hair is wet." Jack touched his hair. "Oh… I've been swimming today." Hiccup frowned. "In the sea?" Jack nodded. Hiccup slung one of his arms around Jacks waist and pressed Jack against him. "You should be more careful. What if somebody would have seen you?" Jacks eyes widened. "I…" He cleared his throat. "It was not the first time I did this and no one ever has seen me. I'm always careful." Hiccup smiled and got closer to Jacks Face. "But I've seen you." Jack blushed at Hiccups words. "How could I have known that you would come that early?" Hiccup chuckled. "So much for being careful." Hiccup pressed a kiss on Jacks nose. "That's why I want you to move in."

Jack lay on his back on the sandy ground and stared through the water at the full moon. He pressed his hands on his face. Once Hiccup had made the offer to move in he had ran away. He felt awful. Hiccup must think that he hates him now but Jack liked him. A lot. But it had been so embarrassing that Jack hadn't seen any other way. He would love to move in with Hiccup. Jack will have to go back and to apologize but not now and not today or tomorrow. He was still in complete turmoil. Jack turned around and snuggled into the sand. He would sleep down here tonight.

Jack woke when he felt something touching his shoulder. He got immediately up and was ready to swim away but someone grabbed his ankle. He turned around and was very surprised to see Hiccup in a diving suit. Jack grabbed Hiccups ankle and swam with him upwards. Once they reached the water surface Hiccup took of his breathing mask. "What the hell are you doing here?! At this late hour?!" Jack asked. Hiccup looked at him serious. "Isn't it obvious? I'm searching for you! I was worried after you bolt out of my home and disappeared in the sea." Jack huffed. "It's dark and late. You should be home and not out here. It's dangerous for a human. Go back home." Hiccup shook his head. "Not without you." Jack huffed again. Why was this man so stubborn? "What if I don't? Will you spend the whole night out here in the water?" Hiccup shrugged. "I would." Jack ran a hand through his hair and sighted. "You would die out here. You can't keep yourself that long over water." Hiccup grabbed Jacks shoulder. "I don't mind! Just come back with me." Jack breathed out. "Fine."

When Jack woke up the next morning he lay in Hiccups bed and Hiccup lay next to him. Jack turned around to see the clock. It was 8 o'clock on Saturday morning. Jack never had been someone who slept long but he didn't want to get up. He would prefer to stay a little longer with Hiccup in bed so he turned back and looked at Hiccup. He looked actually really cute when he slept. Jack took a strand of Hiccups hair and twirled it with his fingers. It was soft and smelled like a fresh ocean breeze. Jacks finger wandered to Hiccups cheeks. Jacks thumb slowly stroke along its contours. Why was Hiccup just so good looking? Jack was sure that that man could get anyone he wants. Jack sighted but then he felt Hiccups hand on his. Hiccup grabbed it and pulled Jack closer.

"We've worked three years together and I know practically nothing about you." Hiccup said and ran one of his hands through Jacks hair. Jack smiled. "Neither do I." Hiccup looked at Jacks throat. "Are those?" Hiccup bowed over Jack and looked at them. "Gills. Yes." "I…can I touch them?" Jack chuckled. "Yeah, sure but careful. They're sensitive." Hiccup ran a finger of them. Three little openings were visible and at the end of them was a small fin. The fin was blue and shimmered just like Jacks tail. "So this is the actual reason you wore a scarf all year long." Jack nodded. Hiccup pressed a Kiss on Jacks gills which made Jack twitch. "Did it hurt?" Jack shook his head. "No." Hiccup smiled and kissed them again. The gills felt very soft. "Jack?" Jack turned his head and looked at Hiccup. "You can still move in you know? But please don't run away again." Jack looked out of the big window behind Hiccups bed. He could see the sea and the rising sun. "I won't run away this time. I had been just a little… stretched thin." Hiccup smiled and kissed Jacks temple. "Listen, I know this all may happen very fast but I just want to know you save and I want to know you at my side. You don't' have to decide now but I beg you to think about it."

Jack sat on Hiccups kitchen table and watched him cooking. Jack didn't know why he wasn't allowed to help and so he just watched. It smelled delicious. "Here." Hiccup placed a plate in front of Jack. Pancakes. Jack had never eaten any of them. "Thanks." Hiccup sat down next to Jack and started eating and so did Jack but after a few bites he felt uneasy. "Is there by any change cinnamon in those pancakes?" Hiccup looked at Jack surprised. "Uhm… yes and eggs, milk, flour, sugar and an apple. Why?" Jack eyes widened. "Oh man…" In a blink of an eye Jack got up and ran into the next bathroom.

A solid hour later Jack was laying on the sofa with his head bedded on Hiccups lap. "You should have told me!" Hiccup huffed and ran a hand through Jacks hair. "I didn't know that this would happen." Hiccup sighted. "Okay, okay. So you don't stand any food from here?" Hiccup asked again to be sure but Jack shook his head. "I can eat it but not too much. I can't stand different things mixed up like a pie or bread but fruits are okay but Cinnamon is bad." Hiccup looked at him. "Good then you can eat seafood and fruits but no pastry, no vegetables and nothing with cinnamon in it. You could have really told me that." Hiccup huffed but smiled. "Are you feeling better?" Jack nodded. "Good. Then what else do I need to know about you?" Jack was thinking but unsure what to say. Could he really trust Hiccup? He really didn't want to blurt all his secrets out just to figure out that Hiccup was deluding him. "uh… I don't know?"

Later that day Jack was deeply sleeping in Hiccups bed. Hiccup knew that he somehow needed to gain Jacks trust. The Merman still didn't trust him enough but he could really understand. It wasn't easy for someone like Jack. Well, Hiccup could only guess how heavy it was. One thing was clear. If someone else will find out, Jack will be suffering in the next laboratory. Hiccup would never let this happen. Never. Hiccup looked at Jack. His eyes were open and observed Hiccup. Hiccup got up from his desk and lay down next to Jack. They stayed silent for a few moments. "Do I need to know other things before you get sick again?" Jack shook his head. "…Good." Hiccup starred at Jack. "Can I ask you a few things?" he asked slowly. Jack bit his lower lip. Should he say yes? He could still lie when Hiccup would ask something important right? So Jack nodded. "I never asked but… are you taken?"

Jack nearly fell out of clouds. Of all things Hiccup was asking something ridiculous like that? "If I would be taken, I wouldn't have let you touch me like that." Hiccup smiled. "Right." Jack looked at Hiccup. "Can I ask you something?" Hiccup nodded, curious of what was happening next. "I just wonder… what does it feel like to be in Love?" The Oceanographer frowned. "Really?" Jack looked down. "It was a stupid question… forget it." "No! No that's not what I meant! It was just very surprising." Hiccup said quickly. "And to answer your question… I don't really know but I guess when you feel comfortable and happy and always have to smile around this person. If you feel like you could spent your live with this person. Maybe you even feel a flutter or your heart beats faster." Jack chewed on his thumb nail. "Phew, much more complicated than I thought." Hiccup looked curious at Jack. "What do you mean?" Jack shrugged slightly. "You see… My kind works a little bit different. We don't really ´love´ and we don't do those things humans do when they are in love."

Hiccup was now really curious. "So you don't or can't love?" Jack shook his head. "Well we can but…" Jack sighted. "It's really complicated." Hiccup looked wondering at Jack. "At first you need to know that there are some like me, with a normal fish tail, and some with a special tails, like a shark tail or an octopus. Those with a special tail are usually stronger than the others. If you want to match them with humans you could say that those special ones are the males and the others with a normal fish tail are the females." Hiccup interrupted Jack. "So you are a… Girl?" Jack blinked a few times. "Hell no! You can't distinguish our gender with the human genders. There are the normal like me and the specials." Hiccup nodded. "Okay, I got that. So the normal give birth right?" Jack looked at Hiccup. "That's right." Hiccup frowned. "How does this work?" Jack was thinking. "Well it works quiet the same as by a human woman. Only difference is that we have a gestation period of 6 month and not 9 month. It may sound harsh but we only take care of the children until they are 8 years old. After that they are free to do what they want."

Hiccup frowned. "What would happen if a human and a-" Jack interrupted Hiccup. "Not possible. Human sperm doesn't affect us. It's impossible to have a child with a human." Hiccup nodded. "And what did you do after you turned 8?" Jack huffed. "Well, I visited several Schools because I was curious about your kind. I found it fascinating and decided to live with humans. At first I lived in the sea but they slowly got suspicious so I searched me a new place. I was in one of those orphanages. Then when I became older I did some part-time jobs and lived on my own. After School I got the Job on the maritime research Centre. You see, that we are with 8 already pretty autonomous." Hiccup was confused. "So… you don't care if your child would be something like 10 and would get killed?" Jack sighted deeply. "Hiccup. Only a half of us is human the other half is animal. We have animal instincts. Have you ever seen an Animal that took care of their child it's whole live?" Jack was right. Hiccup had never seen something like that. "Animals leave their babies when they have taught them how to survive. We do the same. Once we taught them all we can, they are free to go and to do what they want."

This really sounded harsh. Hiccup guessed a human could never understand that. "And how… do you mate?" Jack blushed deeply. "I uh…. Uhm… You see…" Jack took a deep breath. "Like women we have a… entrance. It only works in when we have our tail. The normal one can… decided… when it's open or not." Hiccup was amused by Jacks explanation the best part was still the deep blush on Jacks cheeks. It was too much fun to tease Jack like that. "I see… and then?" Jack swallowed hard. "Uh… like humans we have… sex…" Hiccup smirked. This was just too cute. "Ah well and then?" Jack breathed out. "They stay together… usually until their child is 8." "And when you are in your human form, I mean like you look now, how do you look down there?" Jack sighted. "To keep our… disguise we have the same as humans have. I'm a boy so… I have the same as you… have." Jack hid his face behind his hands. "This is so embarrassing."

Hiccup laughed. "Oh dear." Hiccup took Jacks hands and moved them away. He pressed a kiss on Jacks nose. "I'm almost sorry for teasing you so much." Jack looked offended at Hiccup. "What?!" Jack took the next pillow he could find and hit Hiccup in the face with it. Hiccup shoved the pillow away and chuckled as he saw that Jack had turned around. Jack pouted. Hiccup got closer to Jack and laid an arm around him. He pressed his body against Jack and hid his face in Jacks neck. Jack was unsure what to do now but he heard Hiccup snore soon after so it was probably the best to sleep too.


End file.
